Cold Room
Not to be confused with the episode of the same name. The '''Cold Room' is one of the rooms that make up The Locked Rooms. It is the polar opposite of the Hot Room. Overview Picture the Cold Room as Antarctica tuned up to the max. That's the basic overview of the Cold Room. A harsh, frigid landscape which contrasts its fiery counterpart but is equally just as likely to put an end to your story. While mostly coated in ice and snow, the room does have its fair share of mountain ranges dotted across the explored percentage of the room. The tallest, Mount Oblivion, towers at over 6,484m, a truly imposing sight. Then there are the sub-glacial oceans. Certain parts of the room are not in fact rock and snow, but deeply frozen snow resting over a preserved ocean. While tough, it is ice after all, so hit the ground too hard in the wrong place and you'll be bound to drag you and your friends to the bottom of the sea. However, one curious piece of the room are the ruins. While they have yet to be dated, what has been found is of an unknown design, originally believed to be of Greco-Roman origin; recent discoveries yield findings including what appear to resemble Christian churches and well as those not matching any known civilization, ruling out the potential the room was an alternate reality. Death Blizzard The Death Blizzard is a seemingly endless cataclysmic storm system that sweeps across the Cold Room. Ripping trees, ice and rocks out of their places and hurled at deadly speeds. Lighting builds up within the fast-moving debris and winds, which lashes out in all directions. Death follows the storm wherever it goes. The warnings of a Death Blizzard can be noticed by hallucigenic messages that appear in a person's mind during an ordinary blizzard. Known phrases recorded include "BEWARE", "TURN BACK," "DONT GO", "STAY AWAY", "DEATH IS UPON YOU". These messages are believed to be induced by the souls of those killed by the Death Blizzard. Once you are caught in the midst of the Death Blizzard, the only real way you are likely to survive is to get onto high ground, and be able to avoid being swept up by the hurricane-force winds. Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djEBoSoiIPM (1:00) Inhabitants Life on the Cold Room inhabits either the oceans or underground lakes. Their morphology is fairly alien-like in nature. Feel free to add your own species here, though do make it consistent with the current species and no intelligent life. This is a dead world. * ??? * ??? * ??? References * In Quest to Save Equestria, one of the short rooms the gang had to pass through to defeat Bright Spark was the Neo Cold Room, a small room that looked very similar to the original Cold Room. Appearances in IaLR * The room is first visited in the episode with the same name, although it was much different to what it is now. * When the gang returns to the Locked Rooms, they briefly revisit the Cold Room in The Room of Foodtopia. Category:Rooms